Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power line carrier communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, power line carrier communication which uses a power line as a communication line is performed. A power line carrier communication apparatus is an apparatus which performs such communication using a power line, and can perform data communication to each power line carrier communication apparatus connected by the power line.
While there are various schemes of power line carrier communication, there are roughly carrier band transmission for modulating data to be communicated using a carrier wave of several Hz to several tens of MHz as a carrier, and baseband transmission which does not use a carrier wave. The carrier baseband transmission can not only perform communication which is hardly influenced by noise in the surrounding by selecting a frequency of a carrier wave but also further prevent communication from being influenced by noise by using a plurality of carrier waves in combination, and therefore is used for communication in many apparatuses.
Japanese Patent No. 3931666 discloses a power line carrier communication apparatus which is configured to suppress the amount of power consumption as much as possible in a carrier band transmission which uses a plurality of carrier waves in combination.